


& I'm Kissing You

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright!<br/>THIS REALLY IS IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	& I'm Kissing You

  


YAY!!!!!!


End file.
